<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Sungshine by kstarlight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815405">My Sungshine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kstarlight/pseuds/kstarlight'>kstarlight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Fall themes, Fluff and Mush, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Han Jisung | Han is a Ray of Sunshine, Hugs, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Jisung calls Hyunjin baby, Kisses, Love, M/M, Mentions of Anxiety, Soft Han Jisung | Han, Stress, They love each other so much, autumn themed, theyre so cute I’m sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:29:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kstarlight/pseuds/kstarlight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the longest days Hyunjin has to face can be cured with Jisung in his life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han &amp; Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Sungshine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is probably really cheesy I’m sorry!<br/>Autumn is my favorite season but I haven’t been feeling it yet this year :(( I wrote this a while ago to feel more excited and I finally decided to post it.<br/>I love Hyunsung so much, and I hope you enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hyunjin loves the turn to autumn days in September, when the sky cracks at the heavens and sunlight leaks through the core of puffy clouds casting a golden glow over vibrant red, orange, and yellow leaves. The weather is cool but not yet cold, and he can walk comfortably down the sidewalk with his steps crunching over fallen brown leaves and his nose inhaling the overwhelming scent of cinnamon and pumpkin spice airing out from every cafe or bakery in the city. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He likes admiring the shops that become decorated with strands of fake orange leaves and white string lights, and once it’s officially October carved pumpkins with inviting smiles will sit in the store front windows to greet each customer. He relishes in the comfort of the start to fall blending into sun-filled days and temperatures that give him a reminiscent hint of summer. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">But with good days come bad days, like the ones that are cloudy and grey, and remind him they're moving closer to winter. There's the days that grant the city in the occasional drizzle or with thunderous downpours that feel as intense as the stress building inside of him. The pressure of returning to school a mere month ago allows the faintest changes in weather to have enough impact over his already anxiety riddled brain and can flip his mood on a dime. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Overcast skies put a damper on Hyunjin's mood and make him rather lethargic, unimpressed by anything while he walks to classes and dance rehearsals, a monotonous routine. He feels out of place when it gets like that, as if he's a dull shade of grey against the striking blend of warm colored tree tops, moving through life like he's just observing himself from above and not really </span>
  <span class="s2"><em>living</em> </span>
  <span class="s1">in the present. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Today is one those heavy days, starting off with torrential rain as he just barely makes it to his first lecture on time, followed by getting a shitty grade on a paper he stayed up writing until 3am, and then having two more classes before hauling himself to dance practice in the evening. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">By the end of it he feels like the life has been sucked out of him. He lays on the dance room floor staring at the ceiling, searching for the eye of the storm between the clouds so he can catch his breath. He's panting in utter exhaustion, heart racing off the adrenaline coursing in his veins. He searches for his will to get up and gather his belongings so he can finally go home, but finds none. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It takes coaxing from his teammates, Felix and Minho, to get him up, packed, and ready to go. All Felix has to do is mention Hyunjin's boyfriend, Jisung, and it gets him moving in no time. Even though he grunts through the strain of his leg muscles and the slowly forming headache in his temples, the thought of his boyfriend does make his steps move faster.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The walk home is cold, colder than Hyunjin remembers it being all day. It's just his luck that he </span>
  <span class="s2">didn't </span>
  <span class="s1">pack a sweatshirt and he's wearing nothing but a t-shirt and shorts, both damp with sweat, leaving him to shiver on his lonesome walk. The thought of his boyfriend waiting for him at their little apartment still keeps him going, because even if isn't grand by design it has Jisung, and that's what makes it special.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He can already picture himself collapsing into the younger boys embrace to recharge after this tiresome day, and since his boyfriend is absolutely weak for him he wouldn't deny any of the cuddles that get requested. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">By the time Hyunjin escapes the cold night and gets inside their building, forcing his legs up the stairs against the weight of shackles around his ankles, he's long overdone on needing a break. He thanks any last ounce of optimism inside him for the reminder that tomorrow is Saturday. He wants a day off more than ever. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The sight of his chipped paint beige apartment door has never been so exciting to come face to face with. He adjusts his practice bag on his shoulder, feet shifting a little off balance, and keys himself in. He all but stumbles through the door, closing it behind him and leaning his back on it to take a deep breath, closing his eyes and letting it sink in. </span>
  <span class="s2">Finally, </span>
  <span class="s1">the hustle has come to an end. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Hyunjinnie?" </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The voice immediately snaps Hyunjin's eyes open, and he's graced by the sight of Jisung. The boy is peering at him around the entrance to the kitchen, with one yellow sweater pawed hand resting on the wall. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Hi baby," Hyunjin greets with a tired smile. He drops his bag and bends down to take his shoes off, barely getting the chance to set them aside before he's tackled into a very abrupt, but very welcoming hug. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"I missed you today," Jisung whispers. "Like more than most days, though I miss you every day anyways." </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hyunjin giggles, his arms finding their place around Jisung's waist to reciprocate his gesture.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"I missed you too," He squeezes the smaller boy tighter against his chest. The younger smells comforting, the familiarity of his lavender mint shampoo and florally clean freshness of the detergent on his hoodie is so delicate and sweet, Hyunjin thinks it's so </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <em>him. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Their embrace lingers with Hyunjin half crouching to accommodate Jisung, and while it's a little awkward and strenuous on his posture he still whines when the younger is the first to pull away. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"You're cold," Jisung trails his hands down the olders bare arms with a frown. "Why don't you take a warm shower and I'll make some tea? You ate dinner, right?"</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"I had snacks before practice," Hyunjin nods. 

Jisung sighs.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"So no dinner?" </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The taller pauses and awaits a scolding, their gazes trained to each other in a moment of silence. But the boy merely places a loving hand on Hyunjin’s cheek and looks over his face, sending the older on a quest in the depth of his eyes, enthralled by the way they seem to sparkle whenever they meet his own.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Well," Jisung starts, pausing dramatically. Hyunjin blinks with anticipation. "I'm not the best cook, but I can bake! I made oatmeal cookies with chocolate chips because I know you don't like raisins, and I just finished frosting pumpkin muffins with cream cheese icing!"</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hyunjin wants to cry. He is ready to absolutely sob with gratitude because his boyfriend is the cutest ball of fluff and purity ever and he absolutely cannot handle it. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Jisung has the audacity to be bundled up in his oversized bright yellow hoodie with his black hair slightly disheveled as if he just got out of bed from a deep slumber, but he has the brightest smile on his face as he talks with childlike excitement about the deserts he's prepared for the two of them to enjoy. His entire aura makes Hyunjin feel safe, loved, and filled with an abundance of happiness, like he's surrounded in a meadow of flowers on a bright midsummer day. A beautiful field where all his problems and worries are nonexistent, and it's just the two of them basking in the sunlight and their love. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hyunjin leans into Jisung's palm, smiling when his cheek is caressed by the others thumb. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"That sounds amazing," He voices calmly, contrary to how flustered he is beneath the boys touch. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Jisung smirks at the evidence of making his boyfriend so shy and takes advantage of it by surging forward to kiss his lush lips. Hyunjin melts into him even more.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It's a quick peck, shared within a mere second, though it leaves them both wanting more. However, the older is defeatedly urged by his worried boyfriend to get in the shower and not come out until—in Jisung's precise words—he feels warm and decompressed so he can fully enjoy their "dinner" of baked goods with some chamomile tea. Hyunjin has absolutely no idea how he got so lucky, but he doesn't want to dwell in case he wakes up and it's only a dream. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He enjoys a very refreshing shower, letting the steam seep away every ounce of stress and thaw his skin. Twenty minutes later, when it seems he's starting to get a little too red from the warm water, he decides he should get out. He puts on his coziest pair of sweatpants and a simple black long sleeve shirt, then does his routinely moisturizing before blow drying his blonde hair. It's getting pretty long now so he doesn't want to leave it wet.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">When he comes back to the living room the main lights are out and the space is illuminated with hues of orange halloween lights that Jisung has recently put up. There's a candle burning brightly on the coffee table, pecan pie scented, one of Hyunjin's favorites from their fall collection. He hears Jisung shuffling around as he approaches the kitchen, and the kettle promptly whistles when he enters. The younger shuts it off before throwing a glance over his shoulder, smiling at the sight of Hyunjin's soft appearance with his fluffy blow dried hair and comfy pjs.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Feel better?" </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Much," Hyunjin confirms with a yawn. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Jisung pulls out two mugs, his own is a blended mix of yellow and orange and is designed with little daisies, and Hyunjin's is pale blue with a pattern of tiny pink roses. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hyunjin wraps his arms around his boyfriends tiny waist, resting his chin over his shoulder. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Sungie, I'm tired. If I drink tea I'll fall asleep."</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"That's the whole point, you need to rest," Jisung chides, making the taller pout. "You don't expect me to let you have coffee at this hour, do you?" </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hyunjin whines, though he's not really arguing. He knows Jisung is right, it's not the appropriate hour for caffeine, especially not when his body has been so stressed lately. He needs nothing more than a little TLC. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He lets Jisung fuss over plating their desert and finishing their teas with some honey, lemon and a hint of ginger. He ushers Hyunjin to the couch and makes two trips after him, bringing their food first and drinks second to the coffee table. It's not much, yet it's everything. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">A romantic candlelit glow surrounds them, and their Halloween decorations make everything feel just a little more festive and homey. While they savor the treats Jisung made, Hyunjin offers endless praise to his boyfriend over how amazing his baking always turns out. It may be a bit dark he can still see the younger blushing and coos at him for being so bashful.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">When their bellies are full of sweets they both feel content, then realize the only thing missing is cuddles. Hyunjin blows out the candle, figuring it's a good idea </span>
  <span class="s2">just in case </span>
  <span class="s1">they fall asleep. His exhaustion has left him utterly defeated and he can't fight it any longer when he slumps into Jisung's lap.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The boy brushes his hand through Hyunjin's blonde hair, musing silently over how long it's gotten. He loves it.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"You okay, baby?" Jisung cranes his neck forward to look over the olders face.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hyunjin hums, smiling, and curls in on himself trying to get comfy. He may have felt quite hopeless earlier with the dreary weather and unfortunate little occurrences throughout his day, each accumulating on top of one another and making him want nothing more than for everything to just stop. But in this moment he's content. He wants time to stay here so he can remain cuddled up to his boyfriend, to whom he can't even begin to find the right words to thank for always taking care of him so well.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"I love you Sungie," Hyunjin mumbles. "Today was long, but you always make me feel better."</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Jisung continues playing with the olders hair, lips quirking into a bittersweet smile. He could sense his lover was stressed when he came home so of course he wanted to make him feel better, and he's pleased to hear he did.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"I love you too. I'll always take care of you, I love when you're happy,” Jisung leans down and seals his words with a kiss to the top of Hyunjin's head, letting out a dramatic '</span>
  <span class="s2"><em>mwah</em>' </span>
  <span class="s1">as he pulls away. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The older releases a breathless laugh, feeling giddy—even after all this time he still feels like a shy teen with a crush from any romantic things Jisung does. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">When it comes to Jisung, Hyunjin's heart can't help but flutter. The younger finds it endearing that he still has such an effect on his boyfriend, though he can't deny he feels the same way whenever the older holds his hand out in public because he's feeling anxious, how he cuddles him every second he gets the chance, or how they share ceremonious kisses before bed even when they're half asleep. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">They're both whipped and they know it.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">With Hyunjin laying in his lap, Jisung feels at peace, appreciated, and loved. Everything good in the universe feels like it's flowing right through him. He moves slightly, shifting towards the arm rest of the couch to lay down and pull Hyunjin with him. The blonde rests across his chest then wraps his arms around his torso. Jisung loves when his boyfriend gets clingy like this.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"You're so </span>
  <span class="s2"><em>cute</em>, </span>
  <span class="s1">my baby," He coos, though it's more of a high pitched squeal because of the adoration he feels right now. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Hyunjin's lips still sport a dopey smile. His full belly is pulling him closer to sleep, though he still manages to whisper.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"My Sungshine." </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He holds Jisung a little closer, nestling his head deeper into the crook of his neck. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Jisung smiles faintly, tilting his head. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Sungshine?"</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"You're my Sungie and my sunshine. Sungshine," Hyunjin declares happily.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Jisung doesn't think he can possibly love the boy any more, but oh has that simple little nickname proved him wrong. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He feels the weight of the older continue to give in on top of him, letting him know he is soon to fall asleep. The thought comforts him, since knowing that Hyunjin is okay makes him feel okay too. Soon his own eyelids are fighting to remain open, but then Hyunjin, with his last ounce of clarity slipping from him, whispers one last time.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Goodnight, my Sungshine."</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Jisung smiles, murmuring a soft goodnight back. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">And like that they fall asleep, comfortable in each other's embraces and surrounded by the lingering scene of an autumn wonderland.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I want this type of soft relationship so bad :(<br/>Remember to stay healthy and take care of yourselves. If you haven’t heard it lately, I love you, I’m proud of you for getting through today, and I’m very happy you’re here ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>